This invention relates to industrial trucks, such as fork-lift trucks, order pickers and other trucks in which it is necessary or desirable to control automatically the extent of an auxiliary movement such as the height to which a load, or an operator, or both are raised. The invention is particularly intended to provide a means by which lifting to one of a multiplicity of preselected heights can be simply and accurately repeated by an operator.